This disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
Liquid crystal display devices equipped with a touch panel have been proposed (refer to JP 2014-219606 A, for example). Such a display device is demanded to have a simple structure to reduce the size of the device or the number of components.
In place of the liquid crystal display devices, active-matrix type of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices have also been proposed.